24 horas más antes del amanecer
by Lady Asuka
Summary: Espero que la sangre que sale de mis cicatrices se detenga y se vaya como el pasado que dejé en aquel ayer. Aún faltan 24 horas más antes de que se vaya la noche.


Kagakuro  
>Aokise<br>MidoAKa  
>MidoTaka<br>KiKasa  
>MuraHimu<br>MuraKa  
>Miyataka<p>

(El corazón indica la pareja final)

Advertencia: M-preg; lemon; juegos BDSM; muerte de un personaje; incesto, orgía

Género: Romance, comedia, drama, amistad, cosas de la vida

Lenguaje: muy vulgar

**Editado por A21**

Los personajes son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – <strong>Una visita fortuita<strong>

* * *

><p>Realmente lo estaban presionando hasta decir basta, los empujones eran más continuos y lo molestaban diciéndole que era un "gatito asustadizo" por no poder hablarle a una chica. Razón suficiente para que Kagami Taiga se atreviera de una buena vez sin pensarlo dos veces, cayendo técnicamente en el juego de doble filo de sus superiores. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó de forma mental. Cuando ordenó sus ideas, fue directo hacia la chica que había estado mirando por semanas y se plantó frente a ella con un aire agresivo, dejando a las compañeras que estaban rondando por ese sitio algo asombradas.<p>

Quizás todo hubiese salido bien, si en realidad se hubiera detenido a pensarlo más de una sola vez. Su plan de declaración no era tan asertivo. Se acercó y llamó su atención golpeando con el puño su carpeta, la hizo soltar un jadeo de la sorpresa y, más que emocionada, parecía asustada de verlo cerca de ella.

— ¿Q-qué sucede, Kagami-san? —le preguntó casi susurrando, su voz era bastante tenue. Una mano la había llevado sobre sus labios, dándole una apariencia más tímida.

— Cine-salir-¿vas?

No le habían servido en absolutamente nada sus nano segundos de reflexión. Su propuesta daba pena, Koganei y los demás se taparon la cara de la vergüenza ajena. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Si lo dejaban así, era posible que sea atacado por una horda de mujeres por ser cruel con una compañera de clases. Aunque esa posibilidad la estaban descartando, al ver que las chicas que estaban alrededor de ese espectáculo se iban alejando de poco en poco, sabían que eso no terminaría nada bien.

Por lo menos, Hyūga estaba feliz de haberse ofrecido voluntario, junto con los demás, para llevar a los de primero al club porque se estaban demorando demasiado en llegar. Taiga estaba todo rojo en medio de una confesión, eso no se veía todos los días por el club. El capitán de Seirin debía reconocer que le estaba haciendo la tarde divertida.

La susodicha miró hacia los costados sin saber qué hacer y, como no encontró respuesta en nadie, prefirió mentir para que Kagami no quedara tan mal parado. Pero sobretodo, para que la dejase tranquila o se fuera de una buena vez.

—No puedo… lo siento, tengo novio.

— ¿Novio? —Se extrañó— Pero por los pasillos… No entiendo… ¿No dijeron que te botó porque consiguió algo mucho mejor?

Su compañera se sonrojó por completo al escuchar la razón por la cual había estado llorando hace un par de días. No había duda que Kagami era un tonto, todos tenían razón. Escuchó las risillas de algunos, se avergonzó aún más queriendo ocultar su rostro donde sea. Qué importaba el mundo en ese momento, tenía unas ganas inmensas de desaparecer y más porque estaba empezando a llorar inconscientemente, Taiga no tenía ni idea del dolor que ella todavía sentía por su ex novio, fue demasiado cruel oírlo sin ningún tipo de consideración. Y para colmo el pelirrojo en vez de hablar como alguien normal, había estado gritando a los cuatro vientos para ser oído hasta por los de la sala de profesores en el último piso.

— ¡Oi, Koganei-senpai! —Le pasó la voz— ¿El chico no se fue con una modelo? ¿O era bailarina? Yo escuché eso, pensé que ya estabas de nuevo sola…

—K-Kagami- —masculló desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Realmente Shinji no se quería meter en ese problema, ni siquiera era su aula ni su grado. Además que ya no quería agrandar la vergüenza de esa chica.

Taiga estaba haciendo apenar en exceso a su "salida", pero eso no duró más. Todo tenía un límite y lamentablemente Kagami había pasado la raya de la paciencia femenina. La chica alzó el pecho y a todo volumen le gritó para que él también recibiera de su propia medicina.

—¡Kagami, eres una bestia! ¡Idiota!

Sin más qué decir, le tiró un cuaderno en la cara y después de haberlo dejado más rojo que un tomate, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón casi corriendo. Después de todo, hace 10 minutos ya había sonado el timbre de salida.

Kagami miró disimulado a algún lugar, se sentía avergonzado de haber sido insultado por una mujer. Pero en realidad no sabía exactamente qué había hecho mal, si no había dicho nada ofensivo, ya que para él su sinceridad desmedida no era un problema.

Sus superiores después de partirse de la risa a sus anchas, al igual que todo el alumnado de primer año, se acercaron a su compañero y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza para motivarlo a su manera. Taiga puso una cara de disgusto, todo había sido por culpa de ellos.

—Eres un idiota, Kagami —Se burló el capitán— Sólo tú podrías decir cosas tan torpes.

— ¿Yo qué hice? No se supone que la dejaron, quién las entiende —Se quejó. Ni más pensaba ayudar a alguien a salir de la depresión.

—Debes tener más tacto, Kagami-kun —Escuchó detrás de él. Ahí estaba esa voz tan fuera de lugar que hizo saltar a Taiga como de costumbre.

Recién se daba cuenta que Kuroko había estado a su lado todo el rato y que de seguro había presenciado el semejante rechazo que le dieron.

—Bastardo, ¿qué no tenías prisa por ir a los casilleros?

—Me quedé a observar cómo hacías el ridículo, Kagami-kun —dijo con un tono de seriedad y burla a la vez— ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—¡KU-RO-KO!

Kagami siempre había odiado la forma en que su sombra le decía las cosas y saber que tenía razón lo cabreaba aún más. Con una mano lo cogió de la cabeza y lo apretó hasta que se empezó a quejar. Por fortuna, Mitobe logró separarlos para que no mandase a Tetsuya al hospital por su frágil resistencia. Aunque a pesar de la agresión, el peliceleste no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a callado.

— ¿Estás enfadado, Kagami-kun? —El pelirrojo quiso responderle con una grosería. Pero se le bajaron todos los humos de superioridad cuando vio entrar a Riko hecha una furia, era evidente ya que se habían saltado media hora del entrenamiento. Estaban sin salida a un castigo—. Entrenadora…

— ¡Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun! —Les gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos— ¿Por qué a los de primero les gusta desaparecerse? ¡¿Eh?!

—Pero, Riko, Kagami estaba ocupado. Era de vida o muerte —Se rio Koganei.

— ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo, Bakagami?!

Izuki y Hyūga empezaron a reírse de nuevo, de sólo acordarse no lo podían evitar. En cambio Taiga estaba tratando de inventar una buena excusa para evitar el escarmiento, pero no encontraba nada convincente. Lo único que le quedaba era arrepentirse por haberle seguido el juego tonto a sus superiores.

En vista de que su luz no iba a decir nada, Kuroko se adelantó muy divertido. Él podría dar el reporte exacto sobre los movimientos de los de su año.

—Entrenadora, Kagami-kun estaba tratando de invitar a una chica a salir, pero solo logró humillarse, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun?

—Eso es importante —dijo con los dientes apretados. Bufó un par de veces y los agarró a ambos de la camiseta— ¡Triple rutina para ustedes dos!

Fueron arrastrados por los pasillos y escaleras, siendo el centro de atención de toda la escuela. Si querían ser populares, ya lo estaban logrando. Sin embargo, la mirada de Riko daba miedo, realmente le había molestado que se dieran el lujo de saltarse el calentamiento como si no lo necesitaran solo por haber ganado los partidos. No debían flojear.

—Pero yo… —Kuroko trató de defenderse, ya que quizás él sería al final el que sufriera más. Sería él quien termine tirado por algún rincón sin poder moverse o quizás vomitando por toda la cancha, su resistencia física no le daba para tanto, pero ni siquiera por consideración Riko lo dejó hablar o excusarse.

— ¡Ni lo intentes, Kuroko-kun! —Le advirtió— ¡Nadie te pidió que te quedes de espectador! Como siempre ustedes se ponen de acuerdo en sus idioteces.

No hubo modo de escapar, fueron arrastrados peor que los sacos de basura hasta el club de básquet. Llegaron con muchos moretones por los jalones y golpes que se dieron en las gradas. Eso les pasaba por andar haciendo precisamente eso: Estupideces.

-o-

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el rubio seguía ahí, estaba ciertamente ansioso porque Aomine saliera. Llevaba esperando más de dos horas en esas bancas e incluso había pospuesto una sesión de fotos en una revista de moda importante con tal de desearle buena suerte a Daiki en su primer día de regreso a clases, empezaba el segundo trimestre para ellos en general. Aunque por toda la emoción se le olvidó por completo que quizás Aomine saldría tarde por las prácticas de básquet, que por ende también habían comenzado. Después de la derrota en la Winter Cup, no creía que le quedasen ganas de saltarse las prácticas.

Después de media hora, recién se dignó a aparecer el susodicho, lo malo era que tenía una cara de malgeniado inigualable. Tal vez ese era el peor día para molestarlo con sus chillidos, como muchas veces se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, eso no lo haría retroceder después de haber esperado tanto, Ryōta dejó de estar en las bancas acercándose a él. El moreno previno el acoso, ya que eso venía ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo, lo alejó con una sola mano mientras lo saludaba con un "¿Qué quieres, Kise?", su voz sonaba algo hostigada.

—Aominecchi, qué malo eres —dijo mientras hacía un puchero infantil—. Solo vine a desearte suerte en el inicio y también para saber cómo estás.

—Sigo vivo. Ahora ya te puedes ir, estoy ocupado —le respondió hosco. Trató de seguir su camino, pero el rubio se puso delante de él.

No iba a tirar la toalla en esos instantes, le había costado horas de trabajo y nerviosismo ese encuentro y no era de las personas que se rindieran tan fácilmente. Ese día tendría una cita con Aomine Daiki sí o sí.

—No seas tan frío —le sonrió—. Vamos a tomar una malteada ¡Yo invito!

Daiki sólo lo miró de reojo y suspiró cansadamente. Sabía que Ryōta no se iría a la primera, ni a la segunda; era capaz de insistirle hasta que le dijera que sí. Sin embargo, esa tarde no accedería a sus chantajes. Le hizo un ademán con la mano que se podía interpretar como un "Lárgate" y siguió su camino abriéndose paso.

Aunque no todo salió a su favor, ya que su ex compañero salió corriendo detrás de él gritando por toda la calle que era injusto, que había estado esperando por horas. Era astuto, sabía que a Aomine no le gustaba que hiciera sus escenas dramáticas o infantiles. El moreno paró en seco al ver que las miradas estaban recayendo en ellos y se fastidió. "¡¿Quieres callarte?!", él también gritó para que su amigo cerrara la boca.

—No. Es cierto, Aominecchi, aunque sea acompáñame a tomar una malteada, hace tiempo que no nos vemos —Insistió. "Ya te dije que no", lo escuchó murmurar. Kise hizo una mueca larga, tendría que ser más odioso para lograrlo— Una malteada por favor, por favor, por-

— ¡Ya-Ya! Vamos por tu maldita malteada —dijo con desdén. No podía creer que había sido derrotado ante las armas del rubio.

Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue caminando junto con el peliazul hacia la Fuente de Sodas más cercana, caminaba rápido para poder seguirle el paso a Aomine que estaba apurado por acabar eso rápido. No se hizo problemas, se encogió de hombros y le comentó sobre la horrible ubicación que le había tocado en ese periodo. Adelante.

Llegaron en unos minutos a su destino y antes de entrar se dieron cuenta que había una carreta estacionada, la que les pareció muy conocida, estaban seguros de quienes se podía tratar. Pero al entrar al establecimiento dieron una mirada rápida sin encontrarlos, así que prefirieron seguir con lo suyo, Kise fue corriendo a pedir la orden antes de que se llenara más la cola mientras que Daiki fue a separar una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Felizmente la orden salió rápido, Kise tomó su bandeja y se acercó a la mesa con una malteada de fresa con yogurt y un café bien cargado para Aomine. Dejó las bebidas encima y lo primero que hizo, por amabilidad, fue pasarle a Aomine la bebida oscura.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —Le preguntó asqueado. El rubio había cometido un gran error. "¿Un café?", le dijo Kise con un aire de evidencia— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que detesto el café, idiota? Es lo peor, tómatelo tú.

Empujó la pequeña taza hacia Kise y cogió la malteada de fresa. No era su favorita, pero todo era mejor que café cargado. Realmente le tenía tirria a esa bebida que encima de todo era caliente. El problema fue que a Kise tampoco le hacía tanto agrado la cafeína, porque arruinaba sus horas de sueño y eso era malo en el modelaje.

—Aominecchi, si no te la quieres tomar, la cambiaré. Pero no te tomes lo mío —le dijo, arrebatándole su copa de malteada antes de que se la acabara—. Espera un rato.

Entre que fue y volvió, se encontró con la espalda de Midorima pasando por su lado sin haberlo visto y al lado del peliverde se encontraba Takao con cara de haber hecho algo malo, se le veía arrepentido. Al parecer esa pareja de amigos iba discutiendo porque el de lentes andaba con una venita reventando.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, Shin-chan. Geez~ Ya quita esa cara, fue un accidente-

Estaba sin su figura de coneja hecha en porcelana, gracias a Kazunari que no se dio cuenta cuando volteó, tirándola al piso. Se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos. El azabache trató de reparar su error, recogió las piezas tratando de arreglarlas, pero era inútil. Estaba para la basura. Solo de acordarse le ardía la sangre.

— ¡Idiota, ahora cualquier cosa me puede pasar! Hoy estaba en el último lugar en la suerte de Oha-Asa, sin mi amuleto estoy en riesgo —dijo colérico.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, no puedes creer en eso toda la vida —Se burló.

— ¡Cállate! —Lo intimidó, estaba sin paciencia alguna para aguantar sus bromas de muy mal gusto— Siempre haces todo mal, ahora pedalea solo y-

— ¡Midorimacchi! —Lo interrumpió para que se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

El peliverde volteó a verlo, también al reconocer el fastidioso "cchi". Lo saludó sin mucha emoción. Pero ya que estaba ahí, tuvo que ser amable. Incluso le dijo un "Hola" a Aomine que estaba absortó mirando por la ventana a un par de chicas con pechos grandes.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Les preguntó Takao para relajar el ambiente— ¿También vinieron por un par de gaseosas?

—Más o menos, invité a Aominecchi a tomar una malteada ¿Nos acompañan?

Era una buena opción, así que Takao aprovechó la invitación y empujó a su compañero de equipo hacia la mesa para aceptar la oferta, de modo que así dejaba de tratarlo tan mal por una simple figura de porcelana rota en mil pedazos.

Daiki, al ver que tenían invitados, tuvo que dejar su diversión y miró intrigado a ese par, de por sí se sentía obligado a estar ahí con el rubio y ahora debía incluso compartir mesa.

— ¿También te obligaron?

—No, no voy donde no quiero —le dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Vinimos aquí por unas sodas para el resto del equipo, estamos jugando cerca de aquí nanodayo.

—Pero todavía falta demasiado para el siguiente campeonato, Midorimacchi.

El peliverde lo miró con aura desafiante. No entendía como su compañero podía estar tan tranquilo después de haber perdido en el campeonato. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar de relajo. Debían seguir el ejemplo de él, o de Akashi que se había puesto a entrenar duro al igual que otros equipos desde que se terminó la Winter Cup.

Pero era un caso perdido ponerse a discutir con Ryōta, además que al verlo al lado de Aomine supuso a qué lo había llevado al peliazul. Todos los de la Generación de los Milagros se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones del rubio para con Daiki. El único que se hacía el desentendido era el mismo aludido, más por ego que por otra cosa. Como no quería arruinarle la velada a Kise, prefirió mejor irse. Sabía que se lo agradecería internamente, así los haya invitado él mismo.

—Eso no importa —Terminó por decir— Es mejor entrenar… Vamos, Takao —El azabache trató de convencerlo de quedarse, pero le recordó que sus superiores los estaban esperando. Si no quería una piña en la cabeza, debía mover el esqueleto de regreso a la cancha.

Era mejor hacerle caso, el pelinegro se paró y siguió a su amigo hacia la salida, dando las despedidas y gracias correspondientes. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, avanzando con una mueca en los labios. Cuando Midorima estaba de malas, nada se le podía decir.

-o-

Como era costumbre, Kuroko y Kagami se quedaban horas extras jugando básquet para sincronizarse mejor. Estaban en la cancha del parque cerca de su preparatoria, terminando ya el quinto uno a uno. Sin contar que ellos dos se encontraban realmente cansados después del triple entrenamiento que les impuso la entrenadora, no fue broma su castigo. Kuroko tuvo que descansar una hora echado en el suelo para poder pararse.

Cuando vio que empezó a oscurecerse, Taiga dejó la pelota a un lado y empezó a alistar sus cosas; era momento para regresar a casa. Además que el hambre lo llamaba, el estómago le rugía más de lo normal. Tetsuya, al ver que su amigo no quería seguir jugando, hizo lo mismo y guardó sus pertenencias.

— ¿Vas a ir a tu casa, Kagami-kun? —El pelirrojo sólo le contestó con un "Hmp", que dio a entender un sí. Seguía algo fastidiado de la burla que le hizo, además que en el entrenamiento Hyūga y Koganei se encargaron de contarle el chisme a todos, siendo el centro de la conversación.

Kuroko reconocía que también se había burlado al principio, pero él no había participado en las siguientes bromas ni en las imitaciones. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. No fue su intención dañar el ego de su luz, así que trató de seguirle la conversación de todas maneras.

—Creí que pasarías por el Maji Burguer, en la práctica te estabas quejando del hambre.

—Hoy no he traído dinero, nos vemos —Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su sombra y se fue dándole la espalda.

Si lo había golpeado era porque no estaba de malas con él precisamente, el peliceleste sólo lo observó irse, no podía ser tan insistente. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que Taiga cayera algún día o que por lo menos presintiera de sus verdaderas intenciones con él.

Al llegar a su departamento, Kagami tiró su maleta al sofá y cerró la puerta de una sola patada, no le podía pasar el malhumor de esa tarde. Lo primero que haría sería darse un buen baño, a ver si así se le iba la cólera. Ya luego se preocuparía por su reputación y por su estómago, los retortijones eran cada vez más insistentes.

Se quitó el polo aventándolo al suelo y abrió su closet para sacar algo de ropa cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Se acercó al ruidoso aparato y al ver muchos códigos supuso quién sería, su día no podía empeorar, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Levantó el teléfono y lo recibió con un "¿Qué?".

—Taiga, tengo una buena noticia que darte —Escuchó de la otra parte de la línea. Era una mala idea empezar con las adivinanzas.

Jaló una silla y se sentó, ya que quizás tomaría unos minutos y no se encontraba físicamente recargado como para aguantar parado. Recién al acomodarse bien y después de escuchar varios "Oi, Taiga", "¿estás ahí?" respondió.

—Sí-sí ¿Qué es? ¿Saliste del closet?

—No, idiota, vuelvo a Japón —dijo casi gritando—. Llegó mañana en la mañana, voy a ir de frente a la casa, no te olvides de dejar las llaves al de seguridad para poder entrar —Le dijo además cómo se le perdieron las llaves y una que otra historia.

De todos modos le parecía raro que Tatsuya quisiera volver antes de tiempo, se suponía que se iba a quedar hasta que empiece el segundo año en la preparatoria.

— ¿Vas a volver? —Lo interrumpió en su sermón— No dijiste que-

—No, ya no pienso continuar la preparatoria aquí, supongo que podré pasarme a la tuya.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, no le parecía mala idea. Lo malo era que hace unas semanas quiso ingresar un alumno nuevo y no se lo permitieron porque dijeron que ya no había más cupos para ninguna sección ni grado, incluso lo habían colgado en el periódico mural de recepción. Lastimosamente tenía que decirle la verdad sobre ese asunto.

—Oi, Tatsuya, creo que ni hay vacantes…—"¡¿Qué?!" escuchó tan fuerte que tuvo que alejar el teléfono. Le fastidiaba cuando él se exaltaba— No grites, idiota. Bueno, eso no es nada del otro mundo. Ya verás tú cuando vengas.

Ya había hecho mucho esfuerzo. Se despidió de él diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer y que fue un disgusto hablar con él, quiso colgar, pero se detuvo al oírlo gritar.

— ¡Espera, Taiga! Hazme el favor de ordenar mi cuarto. No quiero llegar a una inmundicia.

—Vete a la mierda, Tatsuya —Y antes que pueda responderle a la grosería, el pelirrojo cortó; ya era el colmo.

Ese par de hermanos no se llevaban mal, pero siempre tenían sus conocidas palabras de amor si se le podía interpretar de esa forma y más cuando Taiga estaba cabreado por alguna razón. Pero Tatsuya tenía razón en algo, el cuarto donde él se quedaría, Kagami lo había estado usando de basurero personal. Así que mañana quizás no iría temprano a Seirin por andar limpiando, ya se idearía una excusa para entrar tarde al salón.

* * *

><p>NF: _**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Nos leemos pronto **_༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


End file.
